New Life (Discontinued)
by MinusCelsius
Summary: "Rule number two. Never, and I mean never, try to see what is underneath this mask, hear me?" "Master Cry," He had a slight southern accent. "Why is that?" The butler who had spoken out, Ken was his name, questioned him. Cry scoffed. "Rule number three." He walked up to Ken even though he was clearly an inch shorter than him. "Don't question me." Rated M for M Content
1. Prologue

**Part 1- Prologue**

Cry sighed heavily as he took a step out of the limo. "Thanks, Gabby." He said to the chauffeur and she smiled in response. Cry adjusted the mask on his face and the tie around his neck before walking towards the giant doors.

He opened it, and saw many people, _servants_, lined up to greet him.

"Good morning, master." They all said in unison. Cry flinched at their formality. He wasn't used to being called _'master'_.

"'Sup?" He said casually. One of the elder butlers looked surprised at his greeting, but brushed it off.

"Young master, let us introduce ourselves." The maid all the way to the left of the line looked to be in her 30's or so. "I'm Abigail. What a pleasure it is to meet you."

The line of people continued to introduce themselves one at a time. The names flew by Cry's ears. They were all names he'd heard before. Henry, Jason, Ashley. One name stuck out, however.

"My name is Felix. It's an honor to serve you." Felix had an accent.

Out of curiosity, Cry spoke up. "Where are you from?"

The blonde looked up at him with a surprised look. "I originally come from Sweden, master."

"Oh. That's cool." Cry looked at the last person in line, the old man who had grimaced before.

He bowed down just like everyone else, but he seemed more formal about it. "My name is Cedric, and I will be serving you alongside these wonderful people for the next 3 years. I am retiring soon." He stood up straight again, and it was quiet.

"May I ask of your name?" A maid coming from the middle of the line asked.

Cry looked at her. "You can call me Cry."

"M-master Cry, I have a question." The same maid form the beginning, Abigail, spoke with confidence. Cry nodded towards her, giving her permission to ask. "What are your rules?"

_Rules?_ Cry thought.

"Um... First rule. You don't have to address me with 'master' anymore. If you want to I guess that's fine." He fixed the mask that seemed to be slipping off his face, but it was in the same place as before. This brought up another thing Cry should probably say.

"Rule number two. Never, and I mean _never_, try to see what is underneath this mask, hear me?" Cry suddenly felt empowered. He was telling these people what to do. _He_ was authority.

The maids and butlers nodded. One of them raised their hand. "Master Cry," He had a slight southern accent. "Why is that?" The butler who had spoken out, Ken was his name, questioned him.

Cry scoffed. "Rule number three." He walked up to Ken, even though he was clearly a good inch shorter than him. "Don't question me." And with that, Cry left the servants to explore the house.


	2. Inheritance

**Part 2- Inheritance **

I wiped the tears from my eyes as I painfully watched the gravedigger bury my only family I had left. Tears escaped my eyes as I watched the dirt fall on top of my little brother's white coffin. My sister's. My mother's.

All three of them went to the store together to get a few things we needed; paper towels, food, clothing. I stayed back to play video games with my friends. I didn't need anything at the time.

I was Skyping with my friends, Russ and Scott, when I got the phone call.

"_What the f-" I started to laugh as I died in the most odd way in the video game. "Why would you kill me, Russ?" I started to laugh even harder. The car he was driving zoomed by, hitting my dead body while he was turning around._

"_Oops, did I do that?" Russ questioned sarcastically._

"_You little-" I was cut off as my phone started to ring. "Hang on you guys. I got a phone call."_

_I got up from my swivel chair and grabbed my cell, not bothering to look at the caller ID. "Hello?"_

"_This is Dan Firlan of the Police Department. I'm calling to speak with a man who goes by Cry?"_

"_That's me..." Why were the cops calling us?_

"_You're on our emergency call list for Allison Terry. Three of your relatives have gotten into a head-on car accident with a drunk driver." I almost fainted._

"_Car... Accident?_"_ I said, not processing correctly._

"_The drunk driver has been taken into custody, but the driver, Allison, died on direct impact. The passenger, Samantha, was nearly killed. We rushed her, along with the young boy, Nathan, to the hospital."_

_I was silent. "They are staying at Saint Paul's Hospital. I'll tell the hospital that you are part of their family so you can get in and see them."_

_I didn't say anything. My head started spinning. "Are you still there, sir?"_

"_I'm.. I'm still here." My voice was barely audible._

"_I'm sorry for your loss. If there's anything we can do for you, please contact us at..." I let the phone fall from my hand. I ended the Skype call right away and shut off my computer. Slipping on a pair of shoes, I rushed out the front door and was on my way to the hospital._

"Sir... Cry." I shook my head, snapping back to reality when I noticed a taller man standing in front of me. He was wearing a black suit with a light blue dress shirt underneath, along with a bright red tie.

"Hello, Cry. My name is Paul Stopple. You can call me Agent Stopple. I am here regarding your inheritance that your mother and father has left for you." Agent Stopple showed me his ID to convince me he wasn't a fraud.

"Inheritance?"

"Yes, you have quite a lot of money left behind for you. It also appears that your father-"

"My dad?"

"Yes, your dad. It seems like he has left behind a mansion for you."

"Why haven't I been told this until now, when all of my family is dead?" I was starting to get frustrated.

"Your father didn't want you to know until you were at least 30 years of age. He was planning to tell you himself, as he says in his will, but he didn't have the chance."

"Until I was 30? Then why am I being told this now! I'm only 25!"

"He says in extreme circumstances it's okay to tell you."

"Did he leave anything for anyone else?"

"Most of the money you're going to receive was supposed to split among your siblings and mother."

I was quiet. My father, the one who was never home, actually cared about me? It was impossible. He was _never_ home. _Ever_. Not even for his own anniversary.

Even if he was so wealthy, why did we live in poverty for most of my childhood? It's so confusing!

"Cry. What do you say? Will you take the house? We can do the paper work for all of this later."

I glanced over at the coffins. The gravediggers had just finished burying my mother's coffin into the ground.

"I'll take it."

Felix POV

Cry, huh? And odd name, nonetheless. I sneezed as I entered one of the rooms of this mansion. It was dusty and needed cleaning right away. I called out to Abigail, who thought that I'd found Master Cry.

"Did you find him?" She shouted at me.

"No, this place just needs cleaning. A lot."

"Oh." She took a step in and winced at how dirty it was. "So," She turned to face me. "What do you think he looks like?"

I hadn't really thought about it until she brought it up. "I don't know, maybe he just wants to be mysterious."

She laughed. "Nice theory."

I smiled warmly at her before continuing down the hallway. I turned to the next room. The door was fairly large and this was one of the many rooms that the maids were able to clean before Master Cry's short-noticed arrival.

I leaned closer to the door, grabbing the door handle. As I grabbed the handle, someone pulled the door open from their end and I was dragged inside along with the door.

"Oh. Sorry." I heard a deep voice say, and I brushed off my pants.

"It's fine," I looked up to see a white poker face mask. "Oh, Master Cry!"

He sighed and turned toward the window near the back of the room. "You don't have to call me that, y'know."

"I apologize, Ma-... _Cry. _I'm just used to formalities, is all." He didn't respond. Only continued to stare out the window. "Is there anything you need, Sir?"

He turned his head to look at me. "Actually, could you show me where-" He was cut off by the scream of one of the maids.

"Master Cry! Oh, how wonderful it is to see you again! I'm glad that Felix over here was able to find you. Now, I could give you a tour of the place if you want!" Abigail squeaked.

Cry seemed disappointed. "No, I think I'll be able to find everything on my own. Thanks anyways." His voice was lower than usual. Cry turned from the window and started to walk around the building by himself stuffing his hands into his pockets.

I glared at Abigail once Cry was far enough away. "Really?" I asked.

She laughed. "What, did I interrupt something important?" I didn't respond.

I turned to see Cry walking down the hallways, opening almost every door to see what was behind it. He seemed pretty curious. And by the way he was acting, I could assume that he'd never lived inside a mansion before.

Cry POV

I found myself on the second floor of the building. This house was huge. I don't understand how my dad could have afforded any of this. I mean, I never really knew him or anything. He'd come home to us once and a while, but then he just up and left. Never came back. He left us in poverty, but he left me this house, and some way or another, he had a ton of money to spare. There had to be some secrets in here somewhere.

I opened the a door to reveal a library of some sort. Books lined the shelves and I almost smiled. Almost. I walked up to some of the books and read the spine. They seemed older than most books I'd read in the past.

Walking up to one of the bookshelves, I picked a small brown leather book off the shelf. It read:

_Family_

I cocked my head to the side. Looking around the room, I noticed a swivel chair and a desk nearby a window. There was a ton of yellowing papers and books stacked up on the desk in a neat display. I walked up to the chair and sat down in it. It was comfortable.

I opened the book I'd found and was surprised. The first thing I saw was... my father.

_If lost, please return to:_

Below was a picture of my dad and his name was printed nicely in black ink. He was smiling. I turned the page. On it, I saw a picture of our family. Underneath the photo it read:

_Nate's 5th birthday – May 16th_

I closed the book, tears threatening to spill over onto my cheeks. I set the book down and made my way out of the room. Before I could close the door behind me, the old butler came walking up to me. Cedric, was his name?

"Master Cry, where have you been all day?" He asked.

"Exploring."

"You could have just asked for a tour from your private butler."

"Private butler?"

"As a young master, you have a private butler. You can choose who, but for now I believe your private butler is Jason."

"Oh. Okay. Well, where is he?"

"He is probably tidying up your room a bit." Cedric started to walk away, but I stopped him.

"Um, Cedric..." The name came unnaturally to me. "Where's my room?"

Cedric stopped and said, "Follow me."

I followed him across the upper floor of the building to my room. It was bigger than I had imagined. The ceiling was at least 3 feet above me, but then again, I was short. I took in all the details of the room, there was a chandelier hanging from the middle of the room, my bed was off to the right and was covered in white sheets. The floors were a dark shade of brown, and the walls were painted white, with small portions of it the same tone as the carpeting. A desk was to my left and what got my attention the most was the view from my window. I had a balcony that extended 4 or 5 feet from the room and it overlooked the entire backyard. The sun was setting on the garden in the background, creating my favorite color. Orange.

It was beautiful.

Someone behind me interrupted my gaze off into the sunset with a, "Excuse me, Master."

I turned around to see a man, he seemed to be in his twenties or so. "I am Jason, your private butler. I'm sure you've been informed, but you can change your private servant any time. I will not take offense."

"Okay. So Jason. What's your favorite color?" Jason looked surprised to be asked such a question. "What's the matter?" I asked curiously.

"P-pardon my lack of an answer, master, but I've never been asked so-"

"Informally? Yeah. A lot of people around here have been saying that."

Jason looked directly at my mask. "I apologize."

"It's fine, man!" I placed my hand on his shoulder which was level with mine. "So what _is_ your favorite color? Mine's orange."

"Green, preferably." He said awkwardly. I continued to stare at the sunset until it was gone. When the sun had finally disappeared behind some mountains, I realized just how hungry I really was. "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Y-yes, master."

I left the room and I noticed someone walking past my door. He had blonde hair. It was that Swedish guy from before! I started to fast walk to catch up to him, and when I did he looked down at me. That was when I realized how much taller he was of me. A good 3 or 4 inches taller than me.

"Hi." I said simply. He stopped walking, and turned to face me directly. He bowed down, much to my surprise.

"How has your exploring been going," Felix hesitated. "_Cry?_"

"I kinda got lost along the way. But with Cebby's help, I found my room!" I smiled.

"Cebby?" He asked, seemingly confused.

"Oh. You know... Cedric. I made him a nickname!" I winked at him before realizing he couldn't see it. That's when I started to laugh. I laughed at the fact that I forgot he could see me. I'm such an idiot sometimes.

Felix joined in on my laughter at some point in time, and I smiled, clutching at my sides. "Felix.. Oh my gosh, man." I breathed out, attempting to catch my breath. Felix stopped laughing at stared down at me. "So tell me, where can I get some food around here?"


	3. The World Around Us

**Part 3- The World Around Us**

I inhaled the magnificent aroma of food and smiled. Two maids and one butler stood in the kitchen cooking. I peeked around their bodies to see what they were making. It seemed to be some sort of stew...

I breathed in the wonderful aroma before asking what was on my mind. "How long until it's done?"

"Maybe another 20 to 30 minutes." One of the maids said to me. She smiled and continued to add spices to the stew. I turned to the man who led me here.

"Wanna go and pass the time until dinner's ready?" I smirked playfully underneath my mask.

"I'll do anything that you command of me, Master." I rolled my eyes at the 'master' but pulled his hand along with me as I led Felix out of the kitchen and into a room I hadn't see yet. It appeared to be some sort of study.

"Felix, do you like to read?"

"It's not something that I'd do with my spare time."

"So, no?" I walked over to one of the many bookshelves and pulled a blue book off of it. The title read, 'Exploring the Human Mind.'

"It's not very favorable to me, so no. I don't prefer to read."

I sighed, placing the book back where I found it. I went back to where Felix stood and I walked up to him. Since I was shorter, I had to take a few steps backward so I didn't have to crane my neck as much. "What do you like do to then?"

"I usually spend the day cleaning, or helping with-"

"No, not chores or something. What do you do for fun?" Felix stopped talking and glanced at the floor for just a moment. "Well? What is it?"

"Pardon my childishness, Master, but I like to play... video games."

I smiled widely at that. "You do? So do I! I love video games!" My smile dropped, remembering the last time I played a video game. When I received that phone call.

Before I knew it I was stifling at sob. "Master Cry? Are you okay?" Felix came over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt a tear slip down my face, and I could no longer hold in my sobs. My hands snaked around Felix's tall frame, and I clung onto him for dear life. Felix ended up hugging me back, and eventually I stopped crying.

"Sorry..." I trailed off, pulling away from his grasp.

"No worries, I'm just glad I could be there for you. I'm here for you if you wish to talk about it any time."

"Thanks."

Dinner was probably one of the most delicious things I've ever eaten. I wouldn't say it could top my mother's cooking that I had enjoyed for most of my childhood, but it was up there in the top 10.

Before I could grab my dirty dish and head to the sink, Felix had beaten me to it. He had taken my bowl from me, asking if I wanted anymore. "No thanks. But that's not necessary..."

Felix tilt his head in slight confusion. "This?" He gestured towards the bowl in his hand.

"Yeah.. I can-" Felix looked at me confused, and I stopped talking.

"Go on, Sir."

"Nothing.. I was just gonna say that-"

"MASTER CRY!" I heard an annoying voice screech at me.

I turned around abruptly to see Abigail standing behind me in amazement. "H-Hey... Stop being so loud.." I trailed off. I could _literally_ feel the excitement radiating off of her in buckets.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Master," She bowed her head down. "But you have a phone call."

"Phone call?" She handed me an expensive-looking phone, and I felt unworthy to even look at it. It seemed to be incrusted with diamonds. "Hello?" I asked, answering the incoming call.

"Hello there, may I speak to a man who goes by the name of Cry?"

"You're talking to him... May I ask who this is?"

"Oh hey there, Cry! This is Agent Stopple from the other day. I was just calling in regards of your servants. But before I ask about them, how have you been holding up?"

"Holding up?" I looked around to see a couple of people watching me, including Abigail. Felix was in the kitchen and cleaning my dishes. "Hang on a second." I walked away from the huge dining room and into one of the several rooms upstairs for some privacy. Without knowing it, my body had found itself in the library again.

"Agent Stopple? You still there?"

"Yeah, I've been waiting patiently. And what did I say about calling me that? You can call me Paul if you'd like." I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Right.. About that. It just feels more formal calling you by your last name. Y'know?"

"Yeah, I can see where you're coming from. But how have you been, my boy?"

The last time I had talked with Ag- _Paul,_ it a few days after the funeral. We had addressed things like the money that my father left behind that he didn't want to let loose to anyone until _I_ was 30. _Me._ Why, we didn't know. But what I had found out about Paul, was that he was my father's personal assistant at one point in his life, up until the day he died of mysterious causes.

And for whatever reason, in his Will he left behind a crap-ton of stuff to me, including a mansion with maids and butlers.

"I've been better." I said, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Paul had also become closer to me, moving into more of a 'Friend' than an 'Acquaintance'.

"Just feeling a bit down. Under the weather, I guess."

"Do I need to bring you one of my lady friends?"

"N-no! It's perfectly okay!"

"Aw, why are you declining? I know this one girl named Rebecca, and she's pretty damn cool for a girl, if you understand what I'm saying." Paul paused. "Or.. Do you prefer men?"

I blushed deeply over the phone and almost lost my cool, but if I denied it.. I'd be lying. "What gave you that impression?"

"So I'm correct?" Paul laughed over the phone, "Man, I'd never expect you to be someone who's into men. Is there anyone you're particularly interested in?"

"I.. I never said I liked men! And no, I don't have anyone I'm interested in as of right now."

"Haha, okay, okay. So how have your servants been treating you? Nicely, I pressume."

"Almost too nice."

"Too nice? What do you mean?"

"They treat me like a toddler. Like I can't do shi... crap. Like I can't take care of myself. It's kind of annoying me. For Pete's sake, I'm a 24 year old man!"

"Ah, that's what most people your age think, but in do time, you'll get used to it. I'm sure of it."

"Bullcrap! I highly doubt that's what people my age think. This generation is filled with idiots who haven't been taught properly to do things on their own. They can't even wipe their own-" I stopped abruptly, realizing how much I had been ranting. "Sorry.."

"It's alright, I respect your opinion. And quite frankly, I do agree with you. This generation is filled with a bunch of ungrateful brats. Cry, it's been nice talking to you. I mostly called to ask how your servants have been, and it seems to me they're doing their job. Another thing, all of your things should be delivered to your house tomorrow around 11 in the morning."

"Right. Thanks, A- Paul. Thanks Paul."

"No problem, kid."

I hung up the phone, and placed it on the desk. Before leaving, something caught my eye. A faded blue paper was tucked in-between two books on the bookshelf, crumbled and yellowing at the edges. I picked it out on the paper, and unfolded it.

On the paper was written in fancy lettering,

_'Into the depths of knowledge;_

_You cannot see me quite yet._

_Behind a book of courage;_

_May the dreams of another be met._

_Searching, looking, you find me._

_Hiding in the darkness;_

_Waiting to be found._

_Another clue is yet waiting;_

_Oh, how your dad will be proud.'_

My face contorted in confusion, reading the paper again. It didn't make any sense, but it mentioned something about 'how my dad will be proud'. Who wrote this?

Felix POV

I had been walking around and making my way towards one of the bathrooms upstairs to clean it when I saw Cry. His head was tilted downward as if he were thinking. There was another emotion hidden underneath his mask, but I couldn't quite pick up on it.

I cleared my throat on purpose, trying to get his attention. It didn't work. He was deep in thought. As he got near me, I head a couple of things he was muttering to himself.

"Into the darkness of knowledge... Maybe it means the evil of knowledge? Search in the evil of knowledge? But how the hell do I do that?"

"Master Cry." I said loudly enough and Cry tilted his head upwards to look at me through his mask.

"You don't have to... Oh, never-mind. What's up?" He had stopped walking and stood a good foot away from me.

"You were mumbling to yourself, are you alright?"

"So you heard... Yeah. I found something that's been boggling my mind. Think you'd know anything about it?"

"No, sir. I apolo-"

"It's fine, no need to say you're sorry every five seconds..."

"Sor..." I didn't know what to say.

"See? There's nothing to be sorry about." He walked closer to me, and to my surprise, lifted his mask a little to reveal his lips. He was smirking. He got closer to me, and pulled on my tie to lower the side of my head down to his lips. "Maybe I should make you my new personal... _servant_." Cry said in a very seductive whisper. I felt shivers run down my spine and the tie around my neck being loosened when he pulled away from me, smiling innocently as if he hadn't just given me a boner.

And before I knew it, Cry was walking away towards his room without another word.

**This took me a while to write and I just now decided to finish editing it, though it's still not perfect. Ah well, I like where this is going. And this chapter was pretty long, in my opinion. Also, I'm uploading on Watt Pad now! Yay!**


	4. Don't View Me Differently

**Part 4 – Don't View Me Differently**

Cry walked to his room expressionless until something – or someone, came into his line of sight. His feet stopped in his tracks and he tilted his head up from his gaze on the floor and saw Abigail standing in front of him.

"Master Cry! I've come to inform you that your things from your past house shall be delivered-" Cry held up his hand to keep her from talking.

"I know, at 11 AM tomorrow. Everything will be delivered from my old house to this mansion..." Cry sighed and continued walking forward, ignoring Abigail's obvious attempts to try and stop Cry from leaving her. Cry just kept walking, head bowed in deep thought.

When Cry reached his room, however, he was unsurprised to see that Jason was there in his room and not somewhere else. Cry dismissed Jason, saying that a private servant was unneeded. Jason tried to protest but soon realized that Cry wasn't in his playful bantering mood as usual and left without a word. Cry plopped himself down onto the bed with white covers after kicking off his shoes.

Being rich was stressful.

While Cry was thinking about how this had all happened and why, there was a knock at the door. Cry didn't acknowledge it at first, but when the person behind it knocked once more, he responded with a loud sigh.

"Master Cry," It was Cedric. "I have a new set of clothing that was made for you. If you don't want me to come in, I'll leave them wherever you think would be convenient." Cry got up at that.

_New set of clothing?_ Cry thought to himself before opening the door to reveal the nice old butler from before. Cry looked down at Cebby's hands and took the clothes from him.

"Sir, I can take them and put them away if you'd like."

Cry tried to smile under his mask, but found it difficult. "No, it's fine. I like doing house work. I feel as if I'm being completely useless like a bump on a log if I didn't even put my own clothes away."

"My, my, my, Sir. Heavens no! We were trained to do this for any Master that may come along. Please, don't feel that way. You're the Master of this house, we serve you out of respect."

What Cebby had said made Cry feel slightly better but still, he didn't smile. While Cedric was talking, Cry had put the clothes in his dresser – the 2nd drawer down. He was eager to see what they were and how they were able to get the correct size, considering he had only been here for about a day or so. "If you say so." Cedric closed the door as he left the room and Cry waited a few minutes to know he wouldn't be bothered by anyone else. No one came knocking on his door, so Cry opened the drawer and took out the clothing.

It was a suit.

How they ended up knowing what size he was, he didn't know. But it was a nice looking suit at that. The black dress pants and the white dress shirt were clearly custom made. Cry unfolded the clothing, tilting his head after he laid they out on the bed. The pocket of the dress pants had something inside of it. Cry reached his hand in and pulled out a piece of paper. It read:

_For my son, one of the four joys in my life._

_Happy Birthday, Ryan._

Cry's hand shook as he read the small note. His dad had this made for him. His father. Dad. It was odd – how could someone act so heartless but then the next minute, they loved you back?

Tears were flowing out of Cry's eyes before he realized it, and he took off his mask to wipe them away. "I don't understand..." Cry trailed off, muttering to himself. "Where the hell where you when we needed you..? _Where the hell where you?_" Cry's voice raised and he let out a loud sob, loud enough the be heard from the outside of his door. "Why weren't you there when we needed you the most? _Why the hell did you leave?!_" He was yelling now, but he didn't care. The tears continued to flow out of his eyes as he continued to sob into one of the pillows laying nearby.

Felix walked around the house, getting ready to head to his quarters that he shared with the other butlers to get some rest, but as he was walking past one of the rooms, there was a loud noise that sounded like someone yelling. He walked closer to the door, listening for anything that might give away that someone was inside. That's when something hit him.

This was Master Cry's room.

"_Why the hell did you leave?!I_" Felix was taken aback from what he heard the young man. It wasn't the fact that he said hell. No. It was the fact that Cry sounded so broken. He didn't think that someone with such introverted traits as him would cry. No pun intended.

"Cry..? Master Cry?" Felix knocked on the door to try and get Cry's attention. "Sir, are you alright?" He didn't respond and Felix could hear sobs coming from within the room.

_What do I do?_

After Cry finished sobbing, he placed his mask back over his face. He wanted to get away from reality but he wasn't tired enough to sleep. He folded the clothing that laid on his bed now and placed it in the 2nd drawer from the top where it would stay. Cry sighed before leaving his room. He was surprised to see Felix directly across from his door, sitting in the furniture that sat below a painting of very colorful trees and the sun shining between them, creating an explosion of color where the leaves and the sunlight met. Felix sat there, his gaze cast downwards at the floor.

Cry didn't want to acknowledge him, so he tried to walk away to another room that he had explored earlier in the day, but it was to no avail. Felix had heard his footsteps and his head perked up to see Cry trying to walk away.

"Sir! Master Cry..." Felix called out to him. To his surprise, Cry stopped walking and turned around to look at Felix. "If you don't mind me asking, but are you alright, sir?"

Cry was about to put up his 'everything's okay' facade, but one look at Felix, and he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep it up for long. "No, I'm anything but alright."

Felix was shocked by his sudden honesty. "If you'd like to vent, I'm here for you, Sir Cry."

"Right you are." At that, Cry walked the opposite direction of Felix and into a room that he hadn't explored yet.

Cry yawned and his eyes fluttered open. He was laying on that huge bed with the white sheets. It was pretty comfortable, Cry had to admit, but it didn't feel the same as his own smaller bed back at his old home.

Sighing, Cry sat up and reached for his mask that sat on the bed as well, across from him. He held it up and he pondered for a moment why he even wore it. Of course, it was to mostly hide his face from the world but there was a bonding that Cry felt towards the inanimate object. Maybe it was because he wore it often or-

"Master Cry. Are you awake?"

_Shit._

"Y-yeah, I'm somewhat awake." He stuttered, wondering what time it was. Cry got up from the large bed and placed the mask over his face, tying it in a matter of 4 seconds.

"Your things will arrive here in about an hour or so." There was a pause. "May I come in?" Cry took a second to try and recognize the voice, but decided that it would be better if the person came into his room so he could go by their face. He was almost certain it was the Swedish butler. He couldn't quite place the muffled voice through the door in his tired state.

Cry yawned. "Yeah, sure." The man who walked in _was_ the Swedish guy – Felix. For an odd reason, Cry smirked underneath his mask. "Shut the door, would you?"

Felix shut the door as he commanded, and walked a couple of paces into the room. "Mast-"

"Please stop with the formalities. We're in private, and I'm just another human being." Cry glanced over at the Swede and he could tell he was uncomfortable. "What is it you need?"

"Well," He paused, as if hesitant to say the next few words. "Yesterday, I was walking past your room when-"

"Let met guess, you heard me yelling and crying like the pathetic being I am?" Cry scoffed. "Let me share something with you, Felix." Cry stood from the place on his bed and made his way over to the taller male.

"Mas- I mean, Cry. What would you like to tell me?"

"Felix, you intrigue me. I'd like to get to know you better before I'm pounding you into the sheets." Cry tilted his head to the right.

Felix blushed and averted his gaze to the floor. "Tell you what. Why don't you.." Cry pulled on his tie and Felix was brought down to his level. "Become my.. _Private servant._" Felix's face flushed even more for he could feel the warm breath on his neck.

It wasn't a question, more of a demand. Felix _would_ become Cry's personal butler, that would mean helping him get dressed, being around him all day, and – Oh My God, he'd be around him _all day_.

Cry let go of his tie and Felix regained his composure. "Then again, it's not really your decision, now is it?" Cry smirked behind his mask and walked over to the balcony.

"Very well, sir. I shall inform the others that I am your new private butler."

"Before you do that, Felix." Cry turned to look at him. "Can you do me a favor?"

Felix was slightly anxious to hear what his Master wanted him to do. "Anything for you, Master."

"Anything?" Cry's regular voice was replaced in his husky, ovary-exploding, deep intonation. "I'll consider that offer later. Though, right now, I just want you to do me a favor."

"Yes?"

"Tell Abigail to stop eavesdropping on our conversation right now." Felix turned to the door and flung it open, revealing Abigail and few other maids who's noses were bleeding.

"Really?" Felix questioned.

"I'm sorry, it's just – You two are _so_ perfect!" Abigail screeched and the three other maids with her jumped up and down as if they had just seen one of the sexiest men alive – although, Cry _could_ fit into that category.


	5. Surprise

**It's about time I updated this.**

**Part 5 – Surprise**

Cry was dressed into the suit that Cedric had given to him the day before. It fit perfectly in all the right places. The red tie complemented his dark blue suit and dress pants. With the help of Felix, Cry was able to get it on in about 10 minutes. He could get accustomed to this.

Cry left his room while Felix stayed behind cleaning it. He sighed, wondering how in the world these people could work 24/7 serving someone who they considered a 'master'. Cry shook his head and smiled to himself as he continued to walk down the hallway.

"Master Cry! Wait, sir!" Cry heard the annoying voice of Abigail and inhaled deeply. He contemplated pretending that he didn't hear her, or to just listen to what she wanted to say. He decided on the latter.

Cry stopped in his trail to turn at look at Abigail. "Yes, Abby? Or should I call you Abigail?"

Abigail flushed. "E-either one is fine, my lord." Cry rolled his eyes at that last part, wishing these people would just consider him as a regular person and not some almighty being.

"Alright, Abby. What's up?" Cry said, trying to sound less annoyed than he really was inside.

"I just wanted to inform you that breakfast will be served shortly. Cedric and some of the other servants prepared blueberry pancakes, along with a side dish of fruit salad." She spoke, bowing in front of Cry.

"Sounds delicious. Tell Cedric and the others that I thank them." Cry continued on his little stroll through the mansion and much to his relief, he didn't run into anyone else. Cry made his way back to his room after wandering through the halls.

Felix wasn't in his room, and Cry felt a strange aura of loneliness emitting from the bedroom. It sent chills down his spine. Cry went to his dresser to grab his iPhone 5 off of the wooden structure, and noticed he had a few unread texts.

**8:38AM Red:** Heyyya Cry. Whatchya been up to lately?

**9:46 AM Red:** Cryyyy. I know you're up by now. You can't pretend you're sleeping. Unless you really are sleeping.

**8:40 AM** **Ru$$:** hey cry. havent heard from you in a while

**8:41 AM Ru$$:** just wonderin if youre okay

**8:41 AM Ru$$:** text me when you can

**8:39 AM Jund:** Hey Cry. What's up?

**8:39 AM Jund:** Cry

**8:39 AM Jund: **Cry

**8:39 AM Jund:** Cry

**8:39 AM Jund:** Cry

**8:40 AM Jund:** Cry

**8:40 AM Jund:** Cry

**8:40 AM Jund: **Respond

**8:40 AM Jund:** Respond

**8:40 AM Jund:** Cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

**8:41 AM Jund:** Dude

**8:41 AM Jund:** Cry what are you doing

**8:41 AM Jund:** CRY

**8:43 AM Jund:** I give up.

**8:50 AM Snake:** Cry I swear to God if you don't respond I'm going to your house and personally murdering you in your sleep

**9:45 AM Snake:** Cry you little f*ck

Cry smirked at Snake's text and decided he'd text him back first.

**9:56 AM Cry:** Heeeeeeeeeey.

Cry almost immediately got a response.

**9:56 AM Snake:** Now you f*cking respond.

**9:56 AM Cry:** Yeah, sorry. I've been kind of busy lately

**9:57 AM Snake:** No shit Sherlock.

At that moment, there was a knock on Cry's door. "Breakfast is ready, master." It was a voice that Cry didn't recognize.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute or so."

**9:58 AM Snake:** Cry you'd better not have left me again.

**9:58 AM Snake:** G*ddammit Cry

**9:59 AM Cry:** Sorry Snake but I have to go do something.

**9:59 AM Snake: **Cry don't you abandon me.

**9:59 AM Snake: **Cry

**9:59 AM Snake:** Oh my god you actually left

**10:00 AM Snake:** F*cking hell.

Cry felt bad for not texting Snake as much as he wanted to, but blueberry pancakes were just too irresistible. Cry put his phone on silent, knowing Snake would most likely tell his other friends that he responded and then they would all spam text him as well. He could already feel his phone blowing up.

After the fairly pleasant breakfast Cry had that consisted of many fruits and a couple stacks of blueberry pancakes, Cry pulled out his phone.

**10:07 AM Red:**Snake said you responded.

**10:07 AM Red:** Cry man

**10:08 AM Red:** Hey Cry dude

**10:08 AM Red:** Cryyyyyyyyy

**10:08 AM Ru$$:** heya cry

**10:10 AM Ru$$:** cry? cryyyyy

**10:11 AM Ru$$:** snake said you texted him. he even sent a screenshot as proof... cry why arent you responding?

**10:09 AM Jund:** Cry

**10:09 AM Jund:** I'm gonna spam you if you don't respon

**10:09 AM Jund:** Respond*

**10:10 AM Jund:** Okay, you asked for it

Cry scrolled through the thousands of texts sent by Scott, realizing that he was _still_ blowing up his phone.

**10:36 AM Cry:** I believe that's enough hey-ing for one day, friend.

**10:36 AM Jund:** CRY

**10:36 AM Cry:** Hey there, Juuuuuuuuund.

**10:37 AM Jund:** Dude, where have you been?

**10:37 AM Cry: **Livin'. And dealing with stupid shit.

**10:37 AM Jund:** Of course you have been. We haven't heard from you in FOREVER. Like, how long has it been since you were online?

**10:38 AM Cry:** Yeah.. Sorry about that.

**10:38 AM Jund:** Can I call you? It'll be easier to talk that way.

**10:38 AM Cry: **Go ahead

Cry received a call from Scott seconds later. He answered it.

"Cry?" Scott's voice rang through Cry's phone speakers.

"Hey."

"Oh my god, you sound terrible."

"Thanks. I'm glad I can count on you to build up my self-esteem."

"No, but seriously. You sound like crap. What's wrong?" Scott seemed genuinely concerned for Cry's well-being.

"Ehh. I'd rather explain it once then four different times." Cry said, rubbing the back of his neck, wondering if he really didn't sound well.

"Well, let's meet up then. I mean, we don't really live that far from you anyway. I can call Russ, Red, and Snake and we can all have a little get-together at your place. How's that sound?"

"About that..."

"It's already been decided Cry. We're heading to your house. I'm texting them right after this and we're going over to your f*ckin' house."

"Wait, Scott-" Cry was hung up on before he could explain that he no longer lived in the house on Crimson Drive, but instead, he lived on Nectar Avenue, a street _completely_ different than any one he'd seen. But that was mostly because his house was the only one you could see for miles.

Cry attempted to contact his friends, to try and tell them that he no longer lived there, but no one responded to him. He sighed heavily, knowing it was pointless to try and reach them.

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Scott asked me again.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've been to Cry's house to pick him up many times. I think I would remember his address." I shot back. We were driving down Crimson Drive in Red's navy-blue 2010 Toyota Tacoma. It was one of our newer cars that we got, and Red _loved_ it. She drove it everywhere.

Red was sitting in the drivers seat, while I rode next to her in shotgun. Snake was sitting behind her and Scott was behind me.

"Stop. This is his house." I said.

"What's with all of the trucks?" Red asked, squinting through her glasses suspiciously.

"I think they're moving trucks.. Look at the logo." I replied. There was a cartoon man on the side of one of the trucks that was holding a box. Underneath his feet read, 'P.M.C. WE MOVE IT WHERE YOU NEED IT.'

"P.M.C? What's that stand for?" Scott questioned no one in particular.

"P.M.C. It stands for 'Private Moving Company'. Only the richest of the rich use them to transport their things from one house to another." Snake said for what seemed like the first thing this entire ride.

"Well, why would Cry have a moving company, a _rich_ one, nonetheless, come to his house? I mean, we all know that Cry's not apart of the upper class." Red said.

We nodded in agreement before Snake said, "I'm calling Cry."

Snake put the phone on speaker. It rang 4 times before he answered.

"Yes, I apologize, but it seems that Cry is temporarily unavailable at the moment." Someone with a Swedish accent spoke into the mic. "I can take a message for him, if you'd like."

We were all dumbfounded. Well, except for Snake, who didn't show any change in expression. It was weird.. Maybe Cry was moving in with someone else? And maybe this someone was.. special to him?

The thought of Cry finally dating someone after all his years of being single made me smile to myself, but I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Red respond for the rest of us.

"Yes, um-"

"Felix, madam."

"Yes, Felix. I'd like to leave a message to Cry, but could you tell me if he is nearby at the moment? I'm one of his close friends, Red."

"Ah, I see. Hang on one moment, miss." I was utterly shocked at how this man spoke. He was so polite. You don't get people like that often.

There was a few mumbled words before the phone was handed over to someone else. "Hello?" It was Cry.

"Cry, why are there moving trucks in front of your house?" Red asked.

"Haha, well you see.. Um... I kinda-maybe-sorta moved out of my house? Ha.."

"Snake said that they were from PMC, which is a company that only rich people use." Red accused.

"PMC? Oh, right.. Okay, well I guess it's better if I just tell you than trying to keep it a secret. I know that you guys will understand..." Cry took a deep breath. "The reason why you haven't heard from me in a while was because.. Well.. My family died in a car accident while I was just sitting at home, playing games." Cry scoffed before continuing. "Apparently, my dad was some rich bastard who left tons of money and a mansion for me."

That was a lot to take in. "So, your family's gone, and now you're filthy rich?" Scott asked the question that was on all of our minds.

"Pretty much."

"Oh Cry. I'm sorry about your family. We didn't know... You've been suffering by yourself all this time and we didn't even try to-"

"No, no. It's fine, Red. Really. I didn't expect you to know because I didn't tell anyone. Only people who were close relatives knew and went to their funeral." Cry spoke softly, his voice becoming harder to hear.

"Well, where do you live now?"

Cry paced about in his room, wondering what he should wear. It wasn't like all of his clothes had arrived yet, and he only had that other pair he wore when he first came here. And then there was this suit...

His friends insisted that they tell him where he lived, but he lied and gave them the address to a park. It was a 20 minute drive there. Cry decided that would be a better meeting place than his huge-ass mansion.

Felix decided to accompany Cry, upon request of the Master himself, of course, but he didn't know what to expect. Cry was such a unique personnel that he probably had unique friends that were special in their own way. Cry's chauffeur, Gabrielle, whom Cry called Gabby, was waiting for them outside a long, white limousine.

Cry didn't want to take a limo to a park, so he asked if they had any other vehicles. Gabby revealed a black, 2015 Mercedes Benz. She claimed it was the only other vehicle that wasn't a limousine.

Gabby held the door open for the both of them, the two plopping in the back seat. Cry sat comfortably in the car, humming a sweet tune. In a matter of minutes, the car pulled up to a familiar park. Smirking underneath his beloved mask, Cry flung the door open and stepped out, inhaling the deep pine scent. He hadn't been here in years, yet he recognized the place and remembered the address like it was implanted in his brain.

Cry found his friends sitting on the swing set not too far from him. He was about to run up to them with excitement until he realized that he had Felix to take care of first. Cry turned and saw that Felix was standing outside of the car, shutting the door.

"Is there something you need, master?" He asked.

"Yeah, actually." Cry stepped a little closer to him so that what he was about to say would carry off to others around them. "Don't call me master here, okay? We're gonna be with my friends and I'd prefer it if you just called me Cry, 'kay?" He asked, giving him a small smirk that he knew Felix couldn't see.

"Alright, Cry." Felix responded.

"Alright!" Cry started to walk towards them. "They're an odd bunch, but once you get to know them, they're pretty cool, if I do say so myself." Felix only nodded.

When they approached the swings, the red-haired female jumped off of the swing she was sitting on and ran over to where Cry was. Snake continued to push Scott on the swings while Russ took Red's place and sat next to Scott.

"Cry! How are you? I hope you're doing well because you're gonna have to explain yourself to us!" Red said, hugging Cry in the process. Cry returned the hug before replying.

"Hi Red." Cry let go of Red and grabbed Felix by the wrist to pull him closer. "This is Felix."

"So this is the polite young man that answered your phone?" Red smirked and held out her hand. "The name's Red. Nice to meet you, Felix."

"It's a pleasure, ma'am." Felix took her hand and bowed down, kissing the back of her palm. Red's eyes grew huge as her smirk widened.

"It's like I'm living in an anime!" Red exclaimed, cheeks going red with excitement.

"What's going on over here?" Scott and Snake approached them, with Scott asking the question. Russ tailed along behind them, wanting to know what made his girlfriend squeal with delight. "And why are you wearing a suit?"

"This guy is just.." Red sighed, unable to get the words out. "I've always wanted a demon butler."

Cry put his face to his hands, well, his _mask_ to his hands, and exhaled. "He's just my friend, you guys."

"Oh yeah? Felix, are you _just_ his friend?" Red questioned, peering into Felix's eyes through thin sheets of glass.

Felix glanced at Cry before answering. "I am merely his butler and nothing more."

Cry shot a glare at Felix, but soon realized that the Swede couldn't see it. Cry rolled his eyes at his own stupidity and decided to shut out Red and Felix's conversation.

"So, Cry, you have a butler named Felix." Snake put it, bringing Cry out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied as casually as possible. "Felix, this is Scott Jund, this is Russ, and that there is Snake." Cry pointed to each of them as he said their names.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope to become great acquaintances in the near future." Felix replied, bowing before all of them.

"God, Felix. You don't have to be so formal. We're just regular people, yeah?" Cry smirked from underneath his mask.

"Yeah man. It's just us." Red smiled and placed a hand on Felix's shoulder.

"Cry, you never answered my question from before, but I guess it's obvious what the answer would be now. You're wearing a suit because you need to be formal as the master of the house, right?" Scott questioned.

"I guess... The weird thing is.. This was apparently made just for me. Apparently my dumb-ass for a dad had it tailored for me. I just don't understand how he got the correct measurements, and.. I just.." Cry sighed.

"Hey, calm down, alright? Your dad was an asshole and we all know it. There's no need to get worked up about him, okay?" Russ said, coming around and wrapping one arm around his shorter friend's neck.

"You're right." Cry smiled and continued to talk to his best friends.

Red, Russ, Scott, and Snake met Cry's chauffeur as well before they were off on their own way, Red dropping off Scott and Snake while heading home. Cry didn't really want the four to come to his overly-massive house today, when he was still unpacking his things, so he just told them to go home.

When they arrived at the house, Cry and Felix bid Gabrielle a farewell and headed into the home. To Cry's surprise, the mass majority of his things were unpacked and put away neatly. There was a few boxes lying around here and there, but for the most part, everything was put away.

"Master Cry." Cedric approached the two near the front of the building. "Your things arrived while you were out."

Cry pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was roughly noon. "Okay. So.. did you guys put away everything?"

"Yes sir. Everything has been put in its rightful place."

"Thanks, Cebby." His eyebrow raised slightly at the nickname. "Can I call you that?"

"You may call me as you wish, sir."

"I know, I know, but it doesn't bother you, right?"

"Not at all. In fact, I think I'll come to stick to it." The butler nodded his head and turned to leave. As he walked away, Cry turned to Felix.

"So. What do you think of my friends?" Cry motioned for Felix to follow him, in which he did. Cry started to walk up the stairs and toward his room.

"They're quite nice. I think that we will get along well."

Cry opened the door to his room once they reached it and held it there for Felix. He turned to hold the door for Cry, but when he noticed that Cry wasn't going to budge, Felix moved inside of the room. Cry shut the door behind them, locking it.

"Felix, I've been pondering about something lately."

"And what might that be?"

Cry took in a deep breath. "You see, I found something inside of a book and it's been boggling my mind for a while." Cry walked to his night stand, reaching inside one of the drawers and pulling of a slip of paper.

"It reads, _'Into the depths of knowledge; You cannot see me quite yet. Behind a book of courage; May the dreams of another be met. Searching, looking, you find me. Hiding in the darkness; Waiting to be found. Another clue is yet waiting; Oh, how your dad will be proud.__'_" Cry read in his deep husky tone, and them looked up at Felix.

"Got any ideas? I mean, I thought that 'into the depths of knowledge' meant that I'd have to look into the darkness of knowledge, like the evil of knowledge. Because, y'know, depths means darkness most of the time and darkness is usually used to represent evil and-" Cry stopped and his jaw dropped slightly. "I've got it." He muttered before rushing out of the door and leaving Felix to ponder what just happened.


	6. A Puzzle Piece Placed

**Part 6 – A Puzzle Piece Placed**

"Maybe I don't got it.." Cry stood in the study surrounded by books. He had thrown nearly all but 6 books off of the shelf on a whim. He had a feeling...

Maybe he was just insane.

_No, no. That's not it. _Cry thought to himself. He was positive there was book, a blue book here titled 'The Secrets of the Mind.'

Or something like that.

Cry reached for the last blue book on the shelf and pulled it, mentally crossing his fingers. On the cover, the book read, 'Exploring the Human Mind.'

_This is it!_ Cry practically patted himself on the back. This was the moment of truth. His fingers stretched across the cover, pulling the book open.

_Exploring the Human Mind..._

Cry turned the page and started to read.

_The brain is truly a complex organ. It's two halves control two different things, making it intriguing. The brain is split into two, connected by the Corpus Callosum. The right side of the brain controls all creative imaging, drawing, painting, detail, etc. The left side, on the other hand, controls speech, mathematics, and things considered 'smart'. It might be that you are more right-brained-_

Cry skipped the page and kept reading on. He already knew that the right side of your brain was for creativity while the left was for school. It was common knowledge to him.

_The Amygdala is the integrative center for emotions, emotional behavior, and motivation.__The amygdala receives inputs from all senses as well as visceral inputs. Since the amygdala is very important in emotional learning it is not surprising that visceral inputs are a major input source. Visceral inputs come from the hypothalamus, septal area, orbital cortex, and parabrachial nucleus._

Cry stopped for a second. _What am I reading? It all doesn't matter. I only need to find the part of the brain that controls __the storage of knowledge and information...Memory..._

After a few minutes of skimming around the book, Cry finally found what the was looking for.

_The cerebrum or cortex is the largest part of the human brain, associated with higher brain function such as thought and action. The cerebral cortex is divided into four sections, called "lobes": the frontal lobe, parietal lobe, occipital lobe, and temporal lobe. _

_Frontal Lobe- associated with reasoning, planning, parts of speech, movement, emotions, and problem solving (page 36)_

_Parietal Lobe- associated with movement, orientation, recognition, perception of stimuli (page 37)_

_Occipital Lobe- associated with visual processing (page 38)_

_Temporal Lobe- associated with perception and recognition of auditory stimuli, **memory**, and speech (page 39)_

_**Bingo.**_

Cry skipped to page 39 and sure enough, a slip of paper was waiting for him. He pulled it out of the book before dropping the blue hardcover on the floor, landing on top of the pile literature around his feet.

"_As expected, you found out the first part of my little riddle._

_But there's more._

_Behind a book of courage; _

_May the dreams of another be met._

_I'll give you a hint:_

_You're in the same room."_

This wasn't a riddle. This was a straight up slap to the face. It was like the author of these riddles _knew_ Cry and they just _knew_ that he was going to actually look in this exact room.

But what did it mean? Cry barely was able to come up with the idea of how 'Into the depths of knowledge' connected to memory and the human mind.

It was like the author of these memos thought like him.

And it pissed him off.

_I'm in the same room..?_ Cry glanced at the other bookshelf not even a foot from him. He hadn't stripped it of it's books, but behind a book of courage...

Maybe they literally meant behind a literal book.

Cry looked around the room and shrugged. "Might as well." He reached over to the other bookshelf and one by one, tore out the books. He read every single title, snickering at a few.

When he had finally gotten all of the books off the shelves, he realized that not only did he create even a bigger mess, he had also gotten no where.

"Behind a book of courage.. Behind a book of courage. Behind... A book.." Cry pulled out his phone and googled 'book synonyms'. Words came up that were related in a way.

_album_

_booklet_

_brochure_

_copy_

_dictionary_

_edition_

_essay_

_fiction_

_magazine.._

The list went on. Since 'book' was such an ambiguous word, it could be any of these things. Cry made a list in his Notes to check around the house for things like albums, brochures, and magazines.

When Cry made his way down to the kitchen for a snack, he was surprised to see that there was no one there. Not that he didn't appreciate the alone time, but he expected at least _one_ person to be in here.

"Sir Cry?" He spoke too soon. Cry turned around to see Felix standing there. At least it was someone he knew.

"Hey Felix." Cry had a sudden idea in his head. "Wanna help me make a cake?" He smirked underneath his mask, knowing that the taller Swede had no choice but to help him.

"Cake, sir?" Felix questioned.

"Yes. Cake. Let's make some home-made cake."

"Do you like chocolate, Felix?" Cry asked, wondering if the man would appreciate a good old-fashioned chocolate truffle cake that his mom used to make for him. He had the recipe somewhere on his phone.

"I suppose." He answered, rolling up his sleeves to his elbow.

"You suppose? C'mon, Felix! Stop being so formal when it's just me and you. That's an order." Cry said, fed up with Felix's proper-ness.

"A-are you sure, Mas-"

"Positive. You can swear, insult me. Say whatever. The f*ck. You want." Cry leaned in close to him when he said that, and Felix smirked at him. Cry had pulled his mask up slightly, so his lips were exposed. Felix could see Cry's lips in full detail up close like this, but didn't stare for too long, or it would become awkward.

It's not like Felix wanted to kiss Cry, or anything.

Cry backed away and started to gather the ingredients. Felix helped, knowing where every single one was located at. Once gathered, Felix pulled out a large bowl so they could mix the batter in it.

"The batter's pretty thin. Are you sure we did this right, Cry?" Felix asked as he mixed the batter, breaking up the chocolate powder in the bowl so it would spread evenly in the mixture.

"Yes, I'm sure. My mom would always remind me that the batter's supposed to be thin."

"Whatever you say, Cry." Felix smiled and shook his head, glad he could be himself around Cry. His old master was strict and harsh. Almost punished him for not standing up straight enough for his liking. He was a dick.

"Okay, so I preheated the oven at 325°. Tell me when you're done mixing and we can pour this shit in the uh... um."

"In the pan?"

"Yeah! In the pan." Cry laughed to himself and shook his head. After a few minutes, Felix was done mixing the batter and he poured it in the circular pans with Cry's help. A few times, Cry's hand would brush up against Felix's and he felt chills go down his spine.

But that was just because of the unexpected drafts throughout the kitchen. It _was_ fairly cold inside.

"And now.. We wait." Cry said aloud after setting the timer to go off in 27 minutes. It might bake in possibly less time, but the recommended amount was 25-30 minutes. Since they had already finished making the filling of the cake, all they could really do was wait.

Cry pushed himself up onto the counter, his feet dangling. He crossed his legs almost automatically, left over right. "What should we do while we wait?" He asked.

"I don't know, 21 Questions?" Felix replied.

"Okaaay.. You go first."

"Alright. First video game?" Felix stared at Cry's eye holes in his mask.

"Zelda."

"Cool. Mine was Mario on Nintendo 64." Felix said in a tone implying that he had been a gamer longer than him.

"Yeah, whatever." Cry rolled his eyes and smiled before asking, "What's your favorite color?"

"I don't really have a favorite color, but if I had to pick, I guess I'd say blue."

"I like orange."

"Really? Orange like bright neon orange or-"

"No, no, nothing like that!" Cry laughed at bit. "I meant like the sunset. Sunset orange. Not bright neon!" Cry laughed and smirked up at Felix.

Felix couldn't help but be caught off guard by that lopsided smile. It seemed so genuine, and so-

"Felix?" Cry asked him, tilting his head slightly, exposing the pale skin of his neck. Felix took a step towards him, keeping a steady gaze on Cry as he took another step to get closer to him. Cry gripped the counter, visibly nervous. "Felix...?" He questioned again, leaning back a little as he got a little closer.

"Cry..." Felix breathed and Cry furrowed his brows slightly by the way he said it. He was standing in front of Cry now.

Cry relaxed a bit, but didn't let his guard down because Felix was so close to him. He could do anything that he wanted-

There was a sudden warmth on his lips. Cry froze, a chill going down his spine. And then, the warmth was gone.

"I-I'm sorry, Mas-" Felix was cut off by Cry's lips crashing against his own, his hand slithering up Felix's neck so he could pull him down to kiss him at a better angle. Felix's own arms wrapped around Cry's back, sliding down to his waist.

Cry pulled away abruptly and Felix thought he did something wrong until...

His hands reached up to untie his mask.


	7. An Ignominious Retreat

**Part 7 – An Ignominious Retreat**

Cry's hand tugged at the string to untie his mask. "Cry, I don't think you should.." Felix pulled away from Cry, rubbing his arm.

"R-right.. This is sudden, isn't it?" Cry cleared his throat before letting his hand drop to his side. "Sorry about that."

"There's no reason to be sorry, sir. I'm the one who should be apologizing. Sorry, sir." Felix looked down at the tile flooring. There was an awkward silence between the two and before either of them could say anything, the timer went off, signifying that their cake was done.

The two frosted the cake in silence with a few comments here and there. Ken walked into the kitchen, claiming he had smelled something amazing. Cry left him to help Felix with the rest of the cake and to clean the dishes, to which he happily obliged. It seemed as if the two were friends, so Cry could leave the two to finish up in the kitchen.

Cry only hoped that Felix didn't tell Ken about their little.. incident. Considering Cry only knew this guy for _only_ two days, he couldn't really say he trusted him to keep secrets. Plus, he didn't know if Felix was a gossiper or if he would have enough common sense to keep the happenings between them.. between them and only them.

Cry sighed. Felix had kissed him _first_, but who the f**k knew what it meant to him. What if he just did it because it was one of those 'spur of the moments'? And besides, why did he kiss back?

When he reached his room, Cry plopped down on his bed with exasperation. "I don't understand what's going on here.." he muttered to himself. He suddenly got the best idea. Cry pulled out his phone and called Russ. "_Hey_," Cry dragged.

"Hey Cry. What's up?"

"I dunno. Nothing really. I'm bored out of my mind. Wanna.. Wanna play some video games?"

The other line was quiet for a second before Russ said something. "Yes! Cry's back, baby! Woo!"

Ken and Felix were in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes used to make the cake. They sat there and cleaned in silence until Abigail came rushing in. "Guys, guys!" she said, panting.

"What is it, Abby?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. Can't you tell that we were having an extremely important conversation?" Felix said, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"_Totally_. Anyway, once you're done with those, come to the study on the second floor. I'm going to need your help."

"What the..." Ken trailed off. Books laid everywhere on the ground. Literally, _everywhere_. All of the books were gone from the shelves.

"Did C- Master Cry do this?" Felix caught himself.

"I think so. I walked in to clean it, and then _bam_! Random books everywhere." Abby said, shaking her head. "I need your help putting them back in alphabetical-"

"_Alphabetical order?_" Ken blinked. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"There's at least a thousand books on the ground!" Ken exclaimed as Felix was just standing there, pondering about why Cry would do this.

He did say something odd earlier today, though. Something about a riddle..

"Let's just get done with this, okay? Then we can file our complaints to the Master himself. I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Felix, Ken, and Abigail were almost done putting away all of those books. They had gone through them and sorted them alphabetically. Now they were just putting them back into place.

_The Raven_

It was an old book with yellowing pages that caught Felix's eye. A piece of paper was sticking out of the very end of the book. Thinking it was just a loose page, Felix opened to the back of the novel, only to have the small slip of paper fall out of it. Felix grabbed it off the floor, setting the book aside to read what the scribbles on the paper read.

'_Remember this?_

_Searching, looking, you find me._

_Hiding in the darkness;_

_Waiting to be found._

_Hint: Master's bedroom. Under the bed._

_That should be more than enough.'_

Felix put the paper into his pocket to give Cry later in the day. He remembered Cry had asked him something about a riddle, and this might just be another hint.

Cry stared at the monitor. He reached his hand over to turn on the screen, lighting up instantly. He waited patiently for it to load after he typed in his password. When Cry finally got logged in, he cringed when he saw how many unread messages he had on Skype. Cry grabbed his headset from where it rested at his desk.

_Well, there's no other way to put it on.._ Cry thought as he slipped his mask off and threw it haphazardly across the room and onto his bed. It couldn't say on his desk, for if he got too involved in his gaming, _like he usually did_, then it would be best for the ceramic piece to _not_ be in his line of sight.

He clicked on Skype, already been signed in automatically when he logged into his computer, and created a new group call with 'Ru$$,' 'Red,' 'Jund,' and 'Snake.'

Cry put on his headset and set up his mic, taking in a deep breath before hitting the call button.

They answered in a matter of seconds. "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey Cry." Red dragged, being the first to pick up.

"Hey," he replied in his regular happy tone, smiling to himself.

The other three came on with their regular greetings, Russ's being a 'hello,' Scott's being a 'What's up Cry,' and Snake's being silence.

"So what do we, what are we uh, gonna plaaaaay?" Cry asked scanning his Steam Library.

"We should, like, totally, play, like, Unturned." Russ said in his stereotypical girl accent.

"Oh God, no." Red protested.

"That game is like... Minecraft and DayZ decided to have a child, but then abandoned it because it didn't turn out like they wanted it to." Scott said.

"We should stream this you guys. It's been forever since we streamed." Russ suggested.

"Late Night with Cry and Russ? We're bring that back?" Cry smirked.

"YES! The Late Night Crew is BACK ONLINE!" Red announced, screaming loudly into her mic and killing everyone's eardrums.

"RIP, headphone users." Snake said.


	8. This Would Have Been a Chapter

"Snake, you better not. You better- _WHY?_ You could've totally killed Russ! And then it'd just be me, you, and Red left! But no! You _had_ to kill Danny Phantom!" Cry ranted, laughing with his friends.

Haha, this is as far as I got before I gave up.

So.. Hi? Heh... Um.. **Before you yell at me**, I can explain! I'm sure you've been wondering where I've taken to recently...

The last published date is about 2-3 months ago... Crap. I don't have any excuses, _really_, as to why I've been gone for so long. I just _honestly_ have no motivation – or inspiration, for that matter, to write this story anymore, so I won't be continuing it.

I have walked the plank of this ship and landed into the seas of school until another ship helped me up and onto their boat. That ship will remained unmentioned.

I think you all deserve to know that I won't be continuing this story, and I apologize. I no longer have the urge to write about PewDieCry anymore.

With the end of school coming up, I have to worry about the last-minute projects teachers are assigning me and such. So you can yell at me now if you want for discontinuing this story. I apologize if you found this fic interesting and you read it only to find out that it is being discontinued.

Sorry.

I'm going to edit in the title of this fic that it's discontinued so I don't cause any further heartbreak...

Again, I am deeply sorry about this inconvenience. Maybe one day I'll continue it again, but I highly doubt it. I know some of you had high hopes for this fic, but I personally can no longer find the motivation to write this.

I really am sorry. Truly.

So that's that. I feel absolutely terrible but my inspiration for this story practically flew out of the window... Never to return.

Sorry to all of you. I bid you all a fun fic-hunting day or week or just a good Mother's Day if you're a mom.

Have a good day/morning/evening/night or whatever you wish to call it.

-Minus


End file.
